Master T
Master T (マスターT) A mysterious man who is often seen wearing various disguises and performing moonwalks. He is one of Jey El's assistants. He usually appeared in very strange cosplays and is usually the one who keep an eye on Tribe Cool Crew's members. He adressed to himself as the Fairy or Angel of Dancing. Profile "The mysterious man who supports dancers in the shade and called himself "the Fairy of Dancing" who acts in a quite elusive way. Disguse himself as a kappa or a security guard sometimes, master T appeared when most unexpected and sometimes gives hints on the situation."-Tribe Cool Crew's official page Appearance Master T has black, back combed hair, a little spikey at the end and dard red eyes, black eyebrows and chin beard. He usually appeared in formal events in his black suit with a 2 purple hearts on each of his sleeves; over a white shirt and black pants. As seen in episode 22, he also rides a motorbike and had a helmet on. Otherwise, he would dresses in multiple characters for undercover missions such as a magician or a kappa to greet Haneru/Kanon/TCC or an electric worker to observe them. He is also seen in a tailed suit. Personality Master T is a friendly, strange and funny person. He's also very considerate since he's always keeping an eye on TCC's members as well as what's happening around and among them. He's also shown to be a very loyal person towards Jey El. In episode 16, he's the one who went looking and captured to assassin after Haneru threw his shoe at the assassin to stop him from shooting Jey. He's afraid of pickles as seen in episode 22. Relationships Jey El He work under Jey El and is very loyal towards him. MC Butz His colleague. They seems to develop a freindship. Mabel He, MC Butz, Mr Hugh Witt and Ms Mabel are the ones who responsible in keeping Jey El safe from assassins and controlling other dangerous or negative effect such as Crowd High on Jey's reputation and image. However, he didn't seems to like Miss Mabel much. Gallagher Gallagher is Ms. Mabel's assistant. He, MC Butz and Gallagher watched the teams dance toghether in episode 24 as judges. Hugh Witt Hugh Witt is the butler of Jey El, also Master T's colleague. Haneru Tobitatsu He sees Haneru as a bright and youthful young man who might just inherrit Jey El's sprit. Kanon Otosaki He's gentle and supporting towards her. He also came to Kanon's performance in front of the whole school. Kumonosuke Sakagami, Mashiro Mizuki and Tempoin Yuzuru He's keeping an eye on their daily lives and is the one who guide them in episode 23 to the inn before Dance Road round 3. Quote "Haneru don't you think is one who, no matter where they are turns that place into their own stage? Yes, just like Jey" - to Haneru, episode 26 Gallery Master t 3.png Master t-0.png Master t 2.png Category:Characters Category:Dancers